gleefandomcom-20200222-history
4 Minutes
4 Minutes is a song featured in the episode "The Power of Madonna". It is sung originally by pop singer Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake & Timbaland from her eleventh studio album Hard Candy. It was sung by Kurt and Mercedes. Charts Lyrics: KURT: Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody To pick up my stroll MERCEDES: Well don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll KURT: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both MERCEDES: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go Are you ready to go 'BOTH:' If you want it You already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and I'ma give you what you want Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating Grab a boy Grab a girl Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock KURT: '' Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah ''MERCEDES:' '' And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey '''KURT: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah MERCEDES: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? BOTH: If you want it You come and you get it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and I'ma give you what you want Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating Grab a boy Grab a girl Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock thumb|left|300px|4 Minutes (Full Version) thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|Kurt & Mercedes - 4 Minutes Category:Madonna Songs Category:Singles Category:Madonna Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Cheerios Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:The Auditorium Category:gym Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Duet Category:4 Minutes Category:Justin Timberlake Category:Timbaland Category:Songs Category:Staff Category:Singles Category:songs sung by Kurt Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Madonna Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Amber Riley Category:Chris Colfer Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Cheerios